Finnick`s Favorite Bunkmate
A year ago, I didn´t even know there was a spa that good in Tundratown. But trying it out once proved to be worth it. It all started a few months ago, when I decided to spend a holiday night there, when I had nothing better to do. All my friends were somewhere else, so I tried out something different. A hot and fresh spa like that was more than welcome in the coldest part of Zootopia. Most of the mammals in the district frequented it, even Mr. Big´s polar bears. Besides its baths and fine drinks, the joint was known for its pretty arctic vixen masseuses. One of which I got to know more than well. I still remember seeing her for the first time. Her fur, white as snow. Shining, friendly eyes. And how great did she look in the bikini she wore in the spa. Her touch as a masseuse was tremendous too. I paid a visit to that vixen more than once to get a massage, and was soon in very good terms with her. Eventually, I learned that her name was Skye. Just like many of us foxes, she had been struggling in her job and facing stereotyping from many other mammals. But she still had her heart in the right place and was great company for any conversation. We got to know each other more and more as I frequented the spa. An interest sparked between the two of us too. Looks like I knew what was coming. During my hustler days with Nick, I was always the more flirtatious one, but never truly managed to find that special someone that´d connect with me. After Nick got together with Judy, I wanted to find someone who´d be just as dear to me as she is to him. They understood it, and encouraged me to go on a date with Skye. Luckily, it turned out well. Something was really kicking off between me and her. Tonight, it was our first night together. After a stay in the Wilde Times park, Skye had booked a hotel room just for the two of us. I had been in the park many times, introducing my girlfriend to all the rides and stuff there was pretty great. However, our hotel room had only one bed fit for a fox. This wasn´t a problem for us, though. There was enough room for me in Skye´s arms as we would sleep there together. It´s one of the advantages when there´s a size difference between you and your mate; Nick and Judy know this too. Good thing the fans and the air conditioning were working hard that night. It was much hotter there than it is in my elephant costume during summer hustles. Skye sat on a chair next to me as she handed me a cold drink. The vixen looked great in her red tank top and denim shorts there. While not the fanciest or most glamorous girl in the city, she was still naturally beautiful and very pleasant in a genuine way. That´s the way I like my girl, frankly. After a short chitchat, she started to feel sleepy. Yawning, she showed her teeth, which were the whitest I had seen on any fox. I made room for her on the bed as she laid down. However, sleeping wasn´t her number one priority at the moment. Skye clasped me in her paws and stroked me softly. In her sweet and friendly voice, she said that I was the cutest little tough guy she had ever seen. That´s what a lot of mammals said about me during my hustler days. I climbed up a bit in her arms and kissed her on the snout. The vixen closed her eyes and smiled a bit. She also wrapped her tail around me, which was a common thing for foxes to do with their partners, whether to keep them warm or just tease them a bit. Both are fine by me. While I nestled my head against her chest, she gently stroked my big fennec ears. No wonder she made for such a great masseuse with that touch of hers. We had known each other only for a short time and our relationship was heading steadily for this direction. I couldn´t wait to take her for more dates, including the more intimate ones. After trying out several dates in the past, I´m glad the special someone has been found for me. Finally something better to do with my life than to con popsicles from cafes. As we fell asleep, I felt Skye kiss me on the cheek. Neither of us needed a blanket for this night, for Skye´s fur was warm enough for me and her. Not a bad pick for my favorite bunkmate. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Finnick´s POV Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Oneshots